Hizashi The Hyuga
by Shadow Knight Destroyer
Summary: When one story ends, another begins... Zero's era has long been over, Naruto's era is currently ongoing yet, a new era will soon begin, and with it a Story, a new Legend that will spread throughout the Universe, the Legend of Hizashi The Hyūga. (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is the first chapter of the new story that was in the works. A sequel to Zero The Uchiha but to note, if you haven't read Zero the Uchiha than I apologize for the bad grammar if you're now looking into it, it was one of my first stories so it was trash. In the story, I wasn't as realistic when I made it so characters such as Kisame and Kakuzu appearing, I'm still unsure of as they survived in the story. Tho the ones who would appear would be Kimimaro, Tayuya, Fu, Jiraya, Dosu, Neji, Shisui, and Itachi. Yes, the characters who were dead are alive, two being brought back to life.

Continuation of Zero The Uchiha.

Chapter 1: Prologue

**A SINGLE LOOK INTO THE FUTURE**

Destruction, nothing but the destruction that consumed the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Buildings left in a state of destruction, tall structures have collapsed, and the sky consumed by a large amount of smoke from the burning buildings. That was the current state of the village and while this was happening, two individuals were locked in battle, both with their own goals in mind. Fighting on the face of the Hokage monument, more so the Sixth Hokage's face which was where the battle was currently taking place.

"I didn't think you'd go this far, Kawaki!" Was the simple sentence uttered by one blonde sporting a scar over his right eye, facing another individual before himself who sported tattoos and a black rod in hand.

"I'll send you where I sent the Sixth Hokage, Boruto." His words had no emotion in them as if what was said had no effect.

"Was this the only possible outcome?"

"Yes, that's right." Kawaki's tattoos gave off a red glow to it all the while a massive object was descending slowly above the entire village, heading towards it. "The age of the Shinobi...is over."

"I'm..." As he spoke, Kawaki's eyes immediately widened as he saw him take out a headband with tattoo's spreading over his body. "Still a Shinobi!"

With that single declaration, the tattoo's glow along with his right eye opening up to reveal a transformed eye.

With this, the two charge all the while another stood yet he was turned away, staring at the object with his back only visible. He appeared to have midnight-black hair that reached his back all the while coming from his head were four horns. On his back was also a bow made from what appeared to be crystals. Slowly he stood up, staring at the structure that was making its way towards the village.

"**BORUTO!**"

Hearing that single shout, the two stop there fight to turn towards the one speaking who was taking out his bow in hand and drawing it back while staring at the large object.

"Hizashi, mind your own business. I'll deal with you after—" He stops at feeling the sudden spike of chakra and slowly he turns, giving Kawaki a clear view of his face. The hair in the front was pure white, appearing to hang in front of his face as well as sides a little. He had a glowing crimson pigmentation around his eyes, his left eye itself having a yellow, snake-like iris and blackened sclera. His right eye, on the other hand, had a red pupil with a ring around it, having three tomoes on the ring and after that another ring with three tomoes. It was surrounded by a red and white flower-like iris.

"Boruto, hurry up and deal with Kawaki. The Ōtsutsuki's are about to arrive..." As he spoke, a blue-flame burst to life as he notched the weapon before that may become larger and larger.

"Either way, whether you finish or not. I gotta stop that thing."

[**_The Dragon Sannin, Lord Hizashi Hyūga, Future Head of the Hyūga Clan._**]

* * *

**PRESENT TIME, AT THE HYŪGA RESIDENCE; IN THE MORNING**

(The day will come when the heavens fall upon the earth. I pray that will also be the day 'they' come to fear you.)

Slowly two pairs of eyes open, staring at a white ceiling before the movement was added as the gaze directs to the doorway, appearing to be inside a traditional Japanese style home despite some changes such as the bed he lay on. He slowly ruffled his own hair as he yawned loudly before rubbing his eyes.

"What was...uh...I can't remember."

As he spoke to himself, his gaze directs over to a picture and he himself couldn't help but smile at the picture of his closest friends. Them being, Megumi Hyūga, the daughter of Neji and Tenten which she inherited more of her father's features. Not only her but Fugaku Uchiha, the son of Itachi and Izumi as well as Byakuya Uchiha, son of Shisui and Ayame who inherited Shisui's ancestor's facial features, but had brown hair due to his mother's side.

His gaze moves onto the book that rested next to it, 'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi'.

***_COUGH, COUGH, COUGH!_***

Upon hearing that loud coughing, almost immediately he got out of his bed and dashed out his door, going next door where lay his mother Hanabi Hyūga who sat up in bed, she appeared to be frail from a lack of muscle more evident on her face. She was having a coughing fit which the child kneels next to in worry.

"Mother! Your having another coughing fit, I'll go get the doctor—" He was cut off while she was coughing, shaking her head as she did so before reaching and taking a glass of water that she raises to her mouth and starts drink yet as she did so, she started coughing, shooting a little water out of her mouth which her son pats her back.

"Mother, I'll go pick up some more medicine that'll help so just—" He stops at her shaking her head once again, giving her son a smile.

"Don't worry, I know what day it is today and I don't want you to miss it. Just pick up some cough drops on your way home, Hizashi."

In response, he just looks down sadly before he gave a nod in understanding as he stood up.

"I'll be sure to head straight to the pharmacy after the academy," As he confirms it, he turns towards the door. "so don't worry."

With a smile she presents to him in response to her son's worry, he leaves the room to get dressed for the first day of the academy.

* * *

"I'm off!"

"(Cough)- Just be careful!"

"Ok!"

With that said, Hizashi exits the house to find a group of his friends waiting outside, Byakuya, Megumi, and Fugaku. The three basically wore average clothing like any would wear like a civilian, Fugaku with his blue pants and black jacket with the Uchiha symbol on the back of it, Byakuya with his shorts and black t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol and Megumi with her pig-tails, bandages on her cheeks, as well as having brown pants and a white jacket. The three stood ready and start moving as soon as Hizashi joined them but as they walked, like every time Byakuya had the need to mess with Hizashi. This time, being a conversation involving his father, Zero and his taste in women, (much to the annoyance of Megumi.)

"Really Hizashi? Doesn't your dad have like four wives and one of them was Tsunade, pretty sure she was in her early 50's while your dad was in his late 20's." When he heard that, Hizashi visibly paled when he realized where he was going with this, as well as seeing Fugaku looking away with a smile, unlike Megumi who was annoyed.

"Not to mention, I heard your dad was like in his 30's to late '30s when he got with your mom when she hit 18 so that it would make sense why you interested in older woman, maybe even a hare—" Byakuya stops talking as he narrowly dodged a strike from the blushing Hizashi who showed raw emotion of embarrassment and anger.

"**HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS INFORMATION?! MORE SO, STOP PRESUMING WHAT MY TASTES ARE!**"

"What's wrong, I know you have that small crush on Ms. Tsuchikage, and she's about 28 years old. You're not too far off since your 11—"

"**SHUT UP ALREADY!**"

"**AHAH-AHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!**"

"**GET BACK HERE, BYAKUYA!**"

As he chased after the Uchiha, he left behind the others which Megumi visibly sighs, unlike Fugaku who just smiles at their antics, hearing Byakuya laughing while Hizashi chased after him in a hurry.

* * *

Outside the academy stood three groups of students in a line, standing before the Hokage, his advisor, the principal Iruka, the teachers Fū and Shino as well as others, and multiple Jonin's. Shino was going down the names of the students that had arrived at the entrance ceremony.

"Chocho Akimichi."

"Here."

"Wasabi Izuno."

"Here."

"Hizashi Hyūga."

"Here."

"Boruto Uzumaki." Just after saying that, no response was given and after a few seconds, Shino looks up from his clipboard to once again call the Hokage's son's name, yet once again no reply which begins talk amongst the students as they start chatting with each other.

"_He's not here?_"

Hizashi thought, surprised that that his childhood friend isn't here yet before they all heard it, a loud crashing like skidding sound from above which gained almost everyone's attention as they look up to see a train fall through the air, over the Hokage and cracking directly into the Hokage's monument, more presently Naruto's head gaining a large dust cloud from pieces of rock flying everywhere. This dumbfounded many who just watch as the one to exit from the ceiling were none other then Boruto himself, sporting a smile upon his face.

"Boruto Uzumaki...is here, ya know!"

With that single declaration, the first to react was the Hokage himself, his father Naruto who seemed to be having a hard time taking in the fact what his son did and recalling the stupid shit he's done when he was a kid, never before doing something quite like Boruto did himself. Not only him but many if not all the teachers were visibly shaken, Shino being the only one to look as if his life was ruined, due to the fact he was that kids teacher starting today. Yet the students weren't showing all the much of shock, some did while others remained calm such as Hizashi who just watched with wide-eyes at what his cousin has done, having secretly wished it hit his fathers instead of Naruto's.

**xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello everyone, AUTHOR NOTE: Zero in the previous story has had kids. His adopted ones are Fū, Tayuya, and Kimimaro while his actual children are from Anko, Tsunade, Pakura, and adult Hanabi. Anko's and Zeros son name is Obito Mitarashi Uchiha named after Obito, Tsunade and Zeros son Kaname Senju Uchiha named after Zero's best friend who died and gave him his Sharingan, Zero and Pakuras daughter was named Rin Uchiha after Rin who was his brothers teammate and the love of his life while Zero and Hanabi child is the main character, Hizashi, and Heir to lead the Hyūga clan._**

**_I'm thinking whether or not I should just skip to the last chapter of Zero the Uchiha and incorporate the changes like Hizashi going over what happened during the years that led up to it, would save a lot of time._**

Chapter 2

"Sorry Hizashi, but all three of us can't change classes." Spoke Fugaku to Hizashi who lets out a sigh as the four stood in front of the academy while other students pass by them, currently discussing how they can all be in the same class if possible.

It was at this time Megumi looks up and elbows Hizashi, gaining his attention as he turns to see Boruto finally arriving after a two-week suspension from the academy after the whole crashing a train cart into the Hokage monument.

"Hey, Hizashi!" Shouted the son of the Hokage who was approaching the group of four that looked at him.

"Heard Aunt Hinata really gave you a punishment for what you did." The words of the fellow Hyūga caused the blonde to shudder as he recalled his mother's wrath which caused Byakuya to laugh a little at the discomfort on his face as he turned around.

"That was your fault entirely Boruto, got no one else to blame but yourself. Anyways, we'll see ya' later Hizashi!" As he said it, he and the other two starts walking away from them as the two sons of Kage's just look at each other before they too start walking towards class, followed by the kid Boruto helped, Denki and Shikamaru's son Shikadai. As the three entered they clearly saw all the students moving around, a few were immediately noticed among them such as Fū, who was not only the vessel of Seven tails but also the adopted daughter of Zero, having helped in the ninja war. She simply gave her step-brother a wave while passing by, heading to her class to teach which was next door to the one they enter, finding it almost packed with students.

"Hey, guys!" The sudden enthusiastic tone caught everyone's attention as they looked towards the four students just entering.

"I'm Boruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you all!" Yet his sudden shout wasn't too welcoming as they all recalled the shit he pulled at the entrance, almost ruining the monument itself. Getting the feeling of the room, Hizashi just sighs and starts walking up the steps to where he sits while awkwardly Boruto found his own but the atmosphere was still very uncomfortable yet Hizashi ignored it after he sat down on the far left of the two girls.

"So he finally got off?" Questioned one cat-like girl, Wasabi Izuno who was, in fact, the niece of one Tamaki Izuno who was dating the dog-loving Kiba ironically. That girl was simply staring at Hizashi while using her arm to hold up her head.

"Yeah, expected it to be sooner but the Hokage had to set some kind of example." As he spoke, he looks to his left at the purple wearing and hair-colored girl, Sumire.

"Don't let him intimidate you, Sumire."

"W-W-What do you mean intimidate?"

"You almost got yourself doing other people's homework..."

"Y-You too, Wasabi?"

This results in the girl looking saddened at being treated like she was washing fooled but instantly was given hugs by Wasabi.

"Ah it's ok, you'll grow out of it eventually!" Yet her 'eventually' made her feel even sadder while Hizashi could hear other students talking about Boruto, despite not saying anything he still listened in.

"That's him."

"How come he wasn't punished after doing something like that?"

"I mean...you know..."

"That wasn't just a prank."

"If it had plunged into town, it would have been a disaster."

"We'd all be dead by now."

It was at this point, Hizashi spoke up.

"Your joking, right?" His words caught the group's attention, not to mention other classmates listening on as he spoke. "You make it sound like the Hokage couldn't even stop a simple train, of that, went for us he would have immediately done something or are you saying Lord Hokage is just that weak?"

In an instant, it got them to shut up before he turns away while Boruto, on the other hand, was trying to get his friend to share his textbook.

"That Boruto sure stands out."

"Sumire, your pity is showing again."

"S-Stop saying that, Hizashi!"

"He's not wrong, didn't pity almost get you stuck doing other people's homework?"

"It was only one time, you don't have to keep bringing it up!"

"It happened last week..."

The girl just sighs loudly at what she's gotten herself into, another conversation was sparked.

"There you go again, acting like your some elite." When that comment was heard, Hizashi showed surprise and turns towards Inojin, the son of Ino and Sai who was staring at him with a smile while Hizashi just stares back, not reacting, unlike Sumire who was overreacting as she was literally freaking out in a panic.

"H-Hey, Inojin! Please don't start something with Hizashi!" Yet in response to her words, he just blinks in surprise while standing behind Hizashi with everyone looking at him.

"Oops, did I just say that out loud?" By saying that with a smile, he instantly got a sigh before he, in turn, got insulted by Hizashi.

"Heard Himawari's artwork got picked over yours again." That simple line caused a very noticeable eye twitch from the platinum blonde yet Hizashi just stares at him with not a hint of being bothered at all before Inojin moves his gaze onto Boruto.

"Hey, Boruto, been a while!" His words gained a sigh from Shikadai who spoke up at seeing he was now trying to get Boruto involved in their talk.

"Listen Inojin, ever since we were kids you always tend to shoot your mouth off, it tends to get you in trouble." As he said that with a tone of annoyance, Inojin spoke up.

"I'm not trying to cause trouble or anything."

Yet despite hearing that, no one really bought that at all with a few sweats dropping such as Sumire jut before the door opens, gaining everyone's attention to see Shino entering and immediately Sumire told everyone to 'Stand' once again proving why she was nicknamed 'Prez' by their entire class, for she was their class president.

* * *

"**GEEZ** Hizashi," Whined Wasabi. "why do you gotta show up everyone again in class, can't you hold back at least a little?"

"What, it's not my fault it's easy." Countered the kid who received a blank look from the girl while the other one sighs.

"Hizashi, you always seem to try to make everyone else look bad, we can't do some of the things you can."

Her words just made Hizashi wonder just how difficult it was for them, recalling the simple maneuvers where he hit all the targets in all directions, even using kunai to bounce off of each other to hit their targets. As of now, he could not tell due to it being fairly easy but that train of thought stops the moment he walks into view of their classroom door.

What he saw was their older classmate, Iwabe having held Boruto by his jacket.

"I just don't like the idea, a guy like you hanging around me the whole time." As he spoke, more joined Hizashi's team as well as entering through the other door to see this. "You think your special, your nothing but your fathers' shadow."

It was that remark that caused Hizashi's eyes too as the student proceeds to throw the struggling Boruto who was resisting against the wall, gaining a panicked yell as Iwabe took a step closer and grips his staff that immediately stops moving in his direction, causing his eyes to go wide as he turns to meet the gaze of Hizashi.

"This is between me and him,

Mama's boy so back off." This actual caught Hizashi off guard as he was suddenly pulled in before being elbowed in the face, sending him on his but just as Wasabi and Sumire run to his sides to see he was flinching while holding his nose, droplets of the blood being seen which angers Wasabi who looks at Iwabe as she stands up.

"What's your deal, you just made Hizashi bleed!"

"Someone who needs to be protecting has no future as a Ninja!"

His response surprised many more so shocked while Hizashi looks at him confused as he went on a tirade.

"Listen to me, strength is the only thing that matters for a ninja. What's the use of studying obediently like you guys?" He points at everyone else with his staff. "Even the first present Hokage was second only to the previous one in all of history. As long as you're strong, a Ninja can get away with anything."

His very words greatly annoyed Hizashi who ignores the pain to glare at the guy, knowing that the war and the enemy who caused Mirai, his brother Obito's girlfriend to lose her father.

"But Iwabe, even Lord Sixth has made it his goal to use Ninjutsu in peaceful ways." Spoke one Denki who has made his way to the side of Boruto to help him up. "That's also—"

"**SHUT UP!**"

That gained flinches from many from his tone.

"Weakling should just keep their mouths shut! Just ten years ago, we were at war. When Lord Hokage was a ninja on the front lines and his predecessor fighting next to him, it wasn't like this at all. But in no time, this place went soft and turned into a school for wimps. I can't accept that! A weakling who got accepted here by riding in his old man's coattails is a nuisance! Especially the other one who could become even stronger if not for the fact of his weak mother who should just die already—" In an instant, Iwabe blacked out completely with gasps and cries were heard. In the moments that followed as if a light switched had been turned off than seconds later on again, Iwabe's eye began to slowly open yet the other couldn't but what he saw thrust fear in his heart.

"I'll kill you...if you say something like that again!"

It was Hizashi, the look in his eyes screamed murder yet was being successfully restrained by both Shino who had him in a headlock while Fū held his legs yet he was giving a struggle, most of his classmates being horrified at having seen Hizashi lose it the moment he talked about his mother, never before seeing him act like that and few knowing him before then never once seeing such aside as he immediately attacked Iwabe who wasn't even resisting and punched him in the face nonstop before being restrained by teachers.

"**HIZASHI THAT'S ENOUGH ALREADY, YOUR MOTHER WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO DO THIS!**"

Despite it is a cheap shot using his mother, Fū got the reaction she needed as Hizashi immediately calmed down and with it realization dawning in him as he looks at his hands with blood on them before back up at Iwabe who was weakly looking up at Hizashi, fear ok his face before all around him, everyone having the same expression even his own childhood friends. Upon seeing this, Hizashi slowly looks down as he starts to shake with his arms gripping his shoulders yet as this point he was already being led out of the room by Fū while Shino was left to care for the badly hurt Iwabe yet he still glanced in the direction where the two left

"_It wasn't easy holding him, if not for Fū I wouldn't have been able to restrain him by myself unless I knocked him out._"

* * *

(Do to your mother's health complications as well as your grandfather being unavailable, we decided to call your Godfather.)

That was what Hizashi kept thinking about, sitting outside Iruka's office as he waited in the same spot, looking down at his feet as students passed by with some speaking of the incident that involved Hizashi, each time he heard it made him feel worse yet not as much for who he did it too but the fact his mother will be hearing about what he did, the one thing he doesn't want is to worry her and make her sad.

"Well, out of all your father's children you were one of the ones I didn't expect finding myself being called to walk home as well as inform your mother about what happened."

Upon hearing that voice, Hizashi looks to his right to find none other than Kakashi himself, standing with his arms crossed while looking down at Hizashi who didn't meet his gaze while the older man places a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go, but before that there's somewhere I need to make a stop at and I want you to come with me." As he said it in his usual casual tone, Hizashi just listened as he proceeded to follow after Kakashi.

(This was before...I became the... The Dragon Sannin. When I was simply Hizashi. But dwelling on the past isn't what one should do when heading towards the future.)

**CHAPTER END**


End file.
